Yet Another Fool (On hold for now, Under Further Retconning)
by Deruta362
Summary: My take on an April Fool's FanFic. Luan Loud has been pranking hard on her family every April Fool's day. When another April Fool's day approaches, the rest of the family seek help from law enforcement, hoping to turn the tables and stop Luan with yet another time of pranking terror. However, other problems arise when a crime organization from Washington DC gets involved.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This idea just struck me as April Fools day was approaching and while I was working on my other Fanfics. Keep in mind like many of my other Fanfics (Although I don't have much at this time), this Fanfic is connected and/or part of my entire Fanfic series unless I say otherwise. To keep things simple, this Fanfic is part of my Fanfic sub-series "Josei and the Loud House". Currently this story is halted as I will now focus on making more chapters on another story of mine, which is C&C Alliance: The Suppressors

* * *

**Briefing (Italicized words means words are first shown then blacked out or deleted quickly)-**

_**Encryption Classified**_

**The Loud parents and their kids _(Sans Luan) have called Royal Woods law enforcement for a meeting at the police station involving Luan Loud and her "sadistic" pranking, being_ Yet Another _Fool on April Fool's Day._**

**Luan Loud _may NOT be allowed to be aware of this meeting or possibly figure out what's going on by any means regardless of outcome._**

_**1700 hours**_**_,_ March 31, 2018**

* * *

"**Yet Another Fool"**

**March 31, 2018**

**The Loud Family (Sans Luan)**

**Royal Woods, Michigan**

**1 Day Before April Fool's Day**

Another April Fool's Day, another time where Luan Loud reigns terror to her family via not so harmless or even dangerous pranking. The Loud Family (Except Luan of course) had enough of Luan doing such pranks as this can put the entire family at risk like the last few April Fool's the family had to go through and even though Luan made a promise not to do such horrible pranks (although not fully) the last time, the family still feared that Luan may still continue her mischievous pranking ways this April Fool's Day.

The Loud Family (Lynn Sr., Rita, and the Loud siblings minus Luan) wanted to have a meeting with the Royal Woods police at their local station. The officials agreed to have a meeting with them and both the family as well as various police offices are currently have this meeting in an unknown room. The meeting that was going on was near it's end as Lynn Sr. and Rita were talking to various officers about Luan's praking terror and the kids were outside.

"So what you're saying is that your daughter, Luan becomes a sadistic pranking monster on every April Fool's day?" One officer asked.

"Yes officer. She has committed horrible and insane pranks against us three April Fools in a row." Lynn Sr. replied.

Another officer then asked Lynn Sr. and Rita, "And you're also asking us to help you stop Luan from going crazy with the pranks on April Fool's day on you, your other kids and everyone else on that matter, just in case if Luan breaks the promise that she made with you?"

"Yes that is what me and my husband are asking you." Rita answered.

The officers looked at each other for a bit and then they looked back at Lynn Sr. and Rita and one of the officers told them, "Look as much as it may be obvious, but we're not exactly sure if we can be authorized to send our officers out to stop a young girl who harmlessly pranks people on April Fool's day."

"But we told you that Luan's pranks are not nearly harmless and that she shows no mercy." Rita said.

"Wait is that you told us?" The same officer asked.

"Uh yeah, that's what I remembered." Replied by another officer.

"Oh right. But anyways, we're still not sure if our superiors can agree on this and this whole pranking terror doesn't seem convincing enough for us to take action."

"But we can't spend another April Fool's being endlessly and viciously pranked by our fourteen-year-old daughter." Lynn Sr. said to the officers. "Please officers, you need to help us."

"Sorry, I don't see how a crazy, quote unquote "sadistic and unforgiving" prankster seem like a great threat to us."

Soon, the officer that recently talked to Lynn Sr. and Rita got a call through his walkie-talkie. It was a Sargent of the police department and he called the officer, "Officer Leo, I am calling for something urgent."

"Okay I'll be right there." Officer Leo responded. He turned to Lynn Sr. and Rita and asked them as well as his colleagues, "Can you excuse me for a moment, I need to take this."

"Sure, no problem." Lynn Sr. replied.

Officer Leo then talked to the Sargent through the walkie-talkie, "What do you need me for Sarge?"

"It's about my concerns for this fourteen-year-old girl that Lynn Sr. and Rita are talking about… you know the ones that you were talking to right now?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Our superiors are highly concerned about her. We have made investigations in the past three April Fool's that had happened and have learned of her harmful antics. It is believed that these antics when made by the fourteen-year-old on April Fool's Day have been shown to be more dangerous than we thought and can possibly be dangerous for both the family and the public."

"But Sargent, we've never really seen this fourteen-year-old wreak pranking havoc onto the public."

"I know that but our investigators have seen all of the pranks that she has done to her family and we from what they have seen, they can be deemed as a threat to the public if she plans to do something like this."

"Sargent are you sure that this fourteen-year-old is going to prank citizens because we never really saw her do this."

"Well there's more to the investigation. It appears that in our last investigation of her April Fool's pranking, she has enough equipment that could be highly lethal to both the family and worst case scenario the public."

"Is there anything else to add?"

"Well, this girl can place traps all over one building, such as her family's house as well as tricking her family into staying in a rigged hotel. These traps can be highly lethal for people who don't expect it other than her family."

"Look Sargent I'm still not convinced. Are you completely sure that we should stop this girl if she is really that dangerous?"

"I'm not saying that, but we should check in on this further just in case."

"Okay, what would you have me do now."

"Tell the family about us being there. We'll just be there if this girl is really going to be a mad one when April Fool's Day comes."

"Okay Sargent, I understand."

After that the call ends. Officer Leo then turns to Lynn Sr. and Rita, in which Lynn Sr. asks, "So what happened?"

"It was our Sargent." Leo replied. "He told us that our officers will be there just to see if your daughter Luan can really be this bad in April Fool's Day and how bad she could be."

"Wait you would do that for us?" Rita asked.

"Well that's what our Sargent told us. We can't confirm that we will help you, but it's the best we got for now."

Both Lynn Sr. and Rita were relieved a little bit as Lynn Sr. said to Leo, "Oh, well thank you officer."

"No problem."

* * *

Later, the Loud kids, Lynn Sr. and Rita were now all outside the local police station and were just about to leave.

"So, will the police help us?" Lincoln asked.

Lynn Sr. hesitated a little bit and then replied, "Well sort of."

Rita then told Lincoln as well as his sisters, "The police won't exactly be able to help us on April Fool's day, but they will come over to see if they should."

"Well it's the best we got then." Lincoln said.

"Yeah, Luan's pranks are literally getting out of hand." Said Lori.

"And who knows what pranks Luan might rock on us this time." Luna said in worry.

"Now now kids, we'll all find out tomorrow okay?" Lynn Sr. asked. "Besides we don't have to worry too much since this time, the law may be on our side."

"I just hope this works." Said Lincoln.

Then everyone got into Vanzilla and drove back home, fearing and bracing for what's to come on this April Fool's day at the same time somewhat relieved that the police will be there that day and hoping that this April Fool's Day won't be as bad as the others.

* * *

A/N: Well this is the first chapter done. Please note that I won't work on this often as I have other stories to work on. However I will be able to update this story whenever I am able to.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: To those who haven't read my profile page or have read chapter 4 of Josei and the Loud House: Winter Assault 2, the reason for not doing much to my fanfictions for a while is because I was on vacation for more than a couple of weeks and not only that, I also still have a lot of other school work to do. But now I'm back and hopefully I can be able to update my fanfics faster. But still, don't expect new chapters coming in fast. One more thing, I may be planning to retcon Yet Another Fool to take place in between Fool's Paradise and Fool Me Twice although this wouldn't technically be realistic as Fool's Paradise and Fool Me Twice both were released in 2017 and 2018 respectively and would most likely have taken place in those years. Nevertheless Yet Another Fool may or may not be retconned to take place between those two episodes.

* * *

**Briefing-**

_**Encryption Classified**_

**_The Royal Woods Police Department has partially agreed to help the_ Loud Family (Minus Luan) _in case if _Luan Loud_ is really a threat to them._**

_**Only a few units have currently been dispatched to their location but caution must be taken if Luan Loud really is a threat on **_**April Fool's Day**

_**0630 hours,**_** April 1, 2018**

* * *

"**Yet Another Fool"**

**April 1, 2018 (6:30 AM)**

**The Loud Family (Sans Luan) and Royal Woods Police Department**

**1216 Franklin Avenue**

**Royal Woods, Michigan**

**April Fool's Day**

It was 6:30 AM and the entire Loud Family has woken up, especially Luan who woke up very early to set things such as her pranks up. The rest of the Loud Family was already scared about what's to come but thankfully for them they have Royal Woods police officers nearing their house already. However, the police officers had to be far enough so that Luan can't get suspicious but close enough to be able to see the Loud House.

Outside the police officers were in their police patrol car and were located near the right side of the Loud House, providing reconnaissance on the house seeing what's going on inside.

"See anything in there?" One officer asked.

"Nothing too suspicious." His partner replied, looking at the inside of the house through the windows. "That girl Luan probably must've put the pranks and traps on the floor and/or kept them well concealed."

"I would doubt that. I haven't really seen this Luan prank her family that harsh nor have I ever known about her in general."

"Hey I saw some of the Louds moving, looking scared, probably being afraid of what this Luan might've set up." Said another officer who was providing surveillance from another angle, which was the front of the house and he was far away inside a large shrub.

"Did they get any of them get pranked by Luan yet?" The officer sighting the right side of the house asked.

"Negative, nothing yet." The other officer replied.

* * *

Meanwhile back inside the house the Loud kids (Minus Luan of course) as well as Lynn Sr. and Rita were preparing themselves for the pranks that may be placed ahead or around them and most of the Loud kids are in a bit of panic. Only a few family members were helping though, most particularly Lisa.

Lisa was making inventions that can activate Luan's pranks without getting near them and having anyone get hurt as well as those that can disable Luan's pranks. She was also making improvised vests that act like impact resistant and pain suppressing body armor when facing against the pranks laid around the house as well as improvised shields, defense robots and devices to assist and call in the police.

Lisa was doing all of this inside her room while the others were waiting outside, worried about the time when Luan will strike or who will be struck first. Soon, Lisa came out of her room and said, "Well family, it appears that we're ready."

"But Lisa you don't have to do this, the cops will be there for us." Lynn Sr. said.

"While that may be true father, it may still be mandatory to make preparations for what's to come." Lisa explained.

"Are you sure this stuff is necessary?" Lincoln asked.

"Trust me my elder and only brother that this equipment will be necessary for the crisis at hand."

"Well everyone we better get ready before Luan starts pranking us sadistically again." Said Lynn Sr.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Said Lori.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the Loud House, one of the police officers in one of the two patrol cars asked as he and his partner were observing the family and the house, "So what are they doing?"

"It looks they're putting on some armor." His partner replied.

"That's a bit odd." Said the officer. He then asked, "How in the world could that family gain access to such armor. It looks high tech."

"Looks like it, but I don't think they look legitimate. Doesn't even look like it's made out of regular kevlar."

"Agreed, looks a bit out of the ordinary doesn't it?"

The two officer's conversation was interrupted by another officer in another patrol car, saying "Will you two focus on the task at hand? We might lose our lead if you are making unrelated topics like this."

"Right sorry about that. If you didn't warn us right away we could've strayed away from, the mission."

"Well of course you could. Now let's get back on track and continue our investigation."

* * *

Back inside the Loud House, the family had prepared themselves for their own safety from Luan's pranks with protection and hoping that the pain suppression part works in the event they get hit by one of them.

"Okay is everyone ready?" Rita asked.

"I guess we all are. Hopefully this will work." Said a nervous and afraid Lincoln.

"Alright let's give out the signal." Said Lori.

Lincoln then opened the window in his room in which he could see one of the police cruisers parked near the house. He gives a slight thumbs up to the cruiser.

"I see the signal." One of the officers in the patrol car said.

"What signal?" Another officer asked in the other patrol car.

"The boy is giving out the slight thumbs signal that we were told."

"Oh right that signal. In that case get prepared."

The officers then made sure that everything including their equipment is ready. After checking that everything is ready, they give a thumbs up back to Lincoln, which says that they're ready to come to the family's aid.

"The cops outside have signaled back to us." Lincoln said.

"I hope this plan works." Said Lola.

"Don't hope too big my twin." Said Lana. "Besides, you'll never know what Luan will do this time."

* * *

Meanwhile within one of the two police patrol cars, one of the officers reported in, "This is police unit 31-79, we are going to attempt to enter the house."

"Copy that 31-79." Said one of the Lieutenants. "Be advised though, according to our information on Luan she has the capability of setting up pranks and traps on entire buildings. That also includes the house you're investigating so be on your guard."

"Roger that Lieutenant."

So the police officers got out of their patrol cars and attempted to enter the house, hoping that Luan did not have any pranks set up for them and in turn the Loud Family hopes that Luan did not find out about the plan either, although she would most likely know.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I kind of have to end the chapter here because I don't want people to wait for too long for this fanfic to have another chapter although it's been very long since I've updated any story at all but that's only because again I was on vacation. But hopefully I will try to be faster on updating my stories.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay after some time thinking about it, I have now come to the conclusion of Yet Another Fool's place. I decided that in this Fanfic, the events of Fool Me Twice have not happened as Yet Another Fool has taken it's place. But that also means Yet Another Fool will not be in my Fanfic series' fan canon as despite it not released yet at the moment, it is planned that one of my other Fanfic Sub-series, being Josei and the Loud House will have the events of Fool Me Twice happen except the some of the events are different. Also to fit in with the retcon, chapter 1 of this Fanfic will be changed. That's all for now.

* * *

As the police officers approached the Loud House, the officers had to be careful of any pranks that Luan might have set up on the front yard and also checked around the front of the house to make sure it was safe to move. After checking around and knowing that the front was not rigged with traps and pranks, the officers approached to the front porch and then to the front door checking for any pranks and traps along the way.

"Remember to keep your eyes peeled." Said one of the officers.

"Yeah, you never know what this girl Luan is capable of doing." Said another officer. "Intel said that she once rigged an entire hotel full of pranks to prank her family."

"She would be like that boy from one of those Christmas movies."

"Never mind that, everyone get ready."

So the officers pulled out their tasers and slowly made their way to their door, being wary about what Luan might've set up for them. They made it to the door without a single prank going off and started to lightly knock on it. The Loud Family (minus Luan) had heard the knock.

"Okay we're at the front door and we're ready." Said one of the police officers who sounded as quiet as possible so that Luan couldn't hear just in case if she was inside the house but loud enough so that the rest of the Loud Family could hear him.

All of the Louds who were upstairs looked at each other, not knowing who's gonna be the one to get to door and risk setting off any pranks that Luan may have set up this time.

"Okay we need someone to open the door." Lynn Sr. whispered.

"But didn't Luan position traps in the formation of pranks well concealed within this household?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, but who know what or where those traps are." Replied Lincoln.

"Looks like there's only one way to find out bro." Luna said.

"Yeah but who's going?"

"I'm not going down there." Said Lori. "I don't want those pranks to literally ruin me, even with all of the armor Lisa gave for us."

"Anyone else going?" Asked Lincoln. Nobody else responded.

"Fine, I'll do it myself." He later said.

So Lincoln attempted to get from where they were on the second floor, downstairs and then to the door, being sneaky and stealth-like as much as possible hoping to avoid any pranks/traps Luan might've set up. As he continued, Lincoln looked more tense as he went downstairs as he never knew which stair was safe and which would set off a prank/trap. Eventually though, Lincoln managed to get downstairs without setting off a single prank somehow.

Lincoln made his way to the door, trying to also be careful on the way there. Once he made it to the door, he decided to make sure if it was really the police officers that were there at the door.

"Are one of you there yet?" One of the officers asked and whispered.

"Well I'm here." Lincoln replied in the same volume of voice.

"Let us in then."

"I will, but be careful. You might know what pranks Luan might've set up."

"We know what we're going up against kid, now can you please open the door?"

"Got it, but again be careful."

"We understand kid."

Lincoln then opened the door carefully, still afraid about the traps/pranks that might get set off if the door was opened. Thankfully, nothing was happening as he slowly opened the door but so slow it was slightly annoying the officers.

"Come on kid, faster." One of the police officers whispered.

"I would but I don't know what's gonna happen." Lincoln whispered back.

"He does have a point, Luan might've set up a prank for us as soon as we entered the door." Another officer whispered.

"Do we even know where she is right now?"

"None of us know yet, we didn't check much of the place today because we thought the entire house was filled with traps." Lincoln replied.

"Well let's find out right now. Open the door for us and quickly."

Without hesitation, Lincoln opened up the door quick enough so that the cops would get in. But before the cops got in Lincoln told them "You know you could've just open the door yourselves."

"We could've kid but we didn't what was coming." Whispered one of the officers.

"Hey, can we focus on the task right now?" Another one of the other officers asked.

"We will but just let me talk to the kid first."

"We might not have time for that. Luan might prank us any minute now that we're in and we need to find her now."

"Okay you don't need to be the boss around here."

"Well I might need to because I have more experience than you."

"Who cares if you have more experience than me I think-"

The conversation was then interrupted by another officer, saying "Guys, stop. We need to find Luan before she wreaks pranking havoc on us and/or the rest of her family."

"Oh right thank you for that. Alright everyone, search the house and find Luan."

"I think we already know what we are doing."

"Shut up."

"And remember officers, you might know what Luan might've set up." Lincoln whispered.

"Don't worry kid, we know what we're going up against." One of the officers replied.

The officers then stormed the house to search for Luan quickly while also trying to be careful not to set off any pranks. Two of them left while another officer went to the right and one more went upstairs. The officers on the first floor checked every room available and even the backyard. Luan was not to be found anywhere but at least they didn't set any prank/trap off.

The officer that was going upstairs to check the rooms managed to get there without getting pranked.

"Stand aside please." He told the other Louds that were upstairs.

"But just please be careful." Said Rita.

"Yeah I got it." The officer replied

As the officer was about to check the halls and rooms though, he heard something open and it was a trap door. The officer thought something was coming out of it. And he thought right as a skateboard was launched from the trap door.

Luna and Lynn Jr. both shouted at the same time respectively, "Dude look out!" and "Watch out for that skateboard!"

The officer attempted to evade the skateboard that was coming towards him, but there was not enough time to do so as the trap door launching the skateboard was close to him and that the skateboard launched out at a high speed. So, the officer failed to dodge the skateboard in time and it hit him hard throwing him down the stairs and onto the first floor.

"Jeff!" One of the officers downstairs yelled.

"Come on get to him." Said another

When the other police officers heard him getting hit and thrown to the first floor by a skateboard, they immediately ran to check on him.

"You alright Jeff?" Asked by one officer.

"I got hit by a skateboard and fell downstairs to here. Does it look like I'm alright?"

"You still look alright." Said another one.

"Shut up George."

The other cops checked on Jeff and they found he was badly hurt but didn't sustain any injuries. The cops later got Jeff up but the pain he sustained made it somewhat difficult but not too painful or hard for him to walk due to him not getting any injuries.

"What was that?" Jeff asked.

"You should know. You were hit by a skateboard." Replied another officer.

"I know but I should really know what really just happened to me."

"Come on man it's obvious."

"Must've been from Luan." Said Lincoln.

"Most likely."

"Hey something's going on with the TV over here." George said, noticing that the TV was somehow turning on.

"Is that good or is that bad?"

"I don't know, but it's starting up on it's own."

"George you might want to get back in case if something bad's gonna happen."

"Alright then, I'll be hiding behind this couch for cover." In which George proceeds to do so. Unfortunately for him a trap door from the ceiling opened in which a huge tire fell from it, hitting George's head. One of the officers ran to George.

"George are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. One big tire's not gonna enough to knock me out." Suddenly more huge tires fell out of the ceiling trap door. George and the officer that was with him quickly ran away before the tires could land on them. The other officers and Lincoln then avoided the tires that were bouncing around until they stopped.

"How is this happening?" Asked one officer. "And where is it all coming from?"

"It should be obvious by now." Said a voice that was coming from the TV. Lincoln could recognize the voice of who it was and he shuddered. The rest of the family was scared as they knew as well. And that was Luan.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I had to end it here because I didn't want to feel like I'm being slow again although it's not just that, it's just that making fanfics is more of a hobby type of thing. Speaking of which if you are willing you can check my profile page to see my current speed of fanfic making and updating and the progress of any stories that I'm working on.


End file.
